Memorable Times
by Dark Dream Angel
Summary: Just mini stories that have threads of truth in them. Embarassing stuff that's happened to me or people I know, written just for the heck of it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I just wanted to share some of my dorky, stupid, funny, embarrassing, memorable moments with you! Most of these things actually happened to me or people I know, (but mostly me because I'm the most embarrassing, clumsy person I know!) but I did skew or tweak some things to make these into sorts of drabbles. Please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters –sadly- I'm just borrowing them for a bit._

~I also am using Target in here! I know there most likely isn't a Target in Japan but I've never been there so I couldn't say for certain (hey, it could happen!) I don't own that either. So please just bear with me because I'm using familiar things and the places I use are where these events actually took place!*

* * *

**Title:** Watch Where You're Going

* * *

Kagome and Sango chatted about everything as they walked down the aisles at Target.

"Wow." Sango whispered suddenly.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"That guy over there is really _hot."_ She said, pointing inconspicuously to a guy down one of the side aisles. Kagome leaned around Sango to get a better look. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of him.

He _was_ hot, with impossibly gorgeous silver hair and cute dog ears on his head. And his body was yummy, lean and muscled. She blushed slightly when his golden eyes raised and met hers and he smirked.

She jerked upright, berating herself. She hated getting caught staring. Sango sighed as they passed his aisle.

"If only I was single…" Both girls giggled. They knew she would never leave Miroku no matter how lecherous he was. He was a good guy and really sweet…when he wasn't trying to cop a feel. She loved him and they knew it.

They continued on their way, walking slowly. Kagome got a little giddy as they got closer to her favorite aisle, the books, but she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't have time to browse for new titles to add to her bookshelf. She'd promised she'd help Sango find a present for hers and Miroku's one year anniversary. Oh well, she'd just have to content herself with a passing look.

"Oh, you go on ahead Kagome, I gotta tie my shoe." Sango told her. She nodded and kept walking. As she passed by the books, she turned her head and looked longingly, but kept walking.

She should have known it was a bad idea without Sango walking right beside her; she was quite clumsy.

"Kagome!" She looked back at Sango questioningly to see her pointing wildly at something behind her.

"What?"

Sango pointed again, "Watch out!"

Kagome faced front and-BAM!

She collided nose-first with a pole and staggered back a step. Stars danced in her vision as she heared Sango's loud guffaws. She rubbed her nose and turned a glare on her supposed best friend. But suddenly she really wished she hadn't because there, behind Sango, was the hot silver-haired guy.

Her face flamed crimson at the amusement she saw in his golden gaze.

Sango's laughter grew louder and more hysterical while tears streamed down her face.

"Only you!...hahaha…Kagome…hahahaha…you should…hahaha…really watch…hahahaha…where you're going! HAHAHA!"

* * *

**A/N: **_And there you all go! I hope you enjoyed it and laughed at my expense. As I said before most of it is true, but some things were skewed or changed a bit to make into a sort of mini story. If you'd like to know the full story, the whole truthful tale, you can pm me or ask in a review. FYI: Kagome played me and Sango played my sister. Please review! There is definitely more to come, I can promise you that! _;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next installment to "Memorable Times"! This is dedicated to my little brother simply because he asked for me to dedicate something to him (and so sweetly too!) and because of course, this story is about the two of us. And as I said before, this event is true! So without further ado, enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Kagome flipped through channels with the remote as she and Souta sat on the couch. She sighed heavily, wishing there was something good on, but of course, there wasn't. Souta sat beside her looking equally bored as he blew his bangs out of his eyes.

Instantly he perked up as an idea came to him.

"Can I play a video game, Sis?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. What was up with boys and video games? Feeling short-tempered due to the heat and lack of entertainment, she told him, "No." and she kept flipping through channels.

Souta gave her a dirty look and sat back with his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest.

"Hmph!"

A few moments passed, the only sound the clicking of the remote and the voices cut off mid-conversation every time Kagome changed the channel. Suddenly, Souta sprang forward, his hand slapping down on the coffee table.

Kagome jumped, startled and dropped the remote. Souta lifted his hand and looked at his palm, a grimace coming across his features.

"Oh UGH!" he exclaimed. Kagome scowled at him in annoyance as she bent to retrieve the remote, but asked,

"What?"

"Spider." He said.

She froze and, her fingers barely touching the rectangular object, her face paled. She looked at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"Sp-sp-spider?" she squeaked.

Souta nodded and then an evil glint entered his eyes. Kagome was too busy shuddering and being terrified to notice it.

He knew how he was going to get back at her for denying him his video game request.

It was dead, so it wouldn't hurt her. She knew that…right?

Smiling mischievously he said, "Kagome," in a sing-song voice.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked and looked at him.

He tossed the dead spider and it landed in her lap. She stared down at it in incomprehension for two seconds before panic hit her. She jumped up and brushed frantically at her legs screaming at the top of her lungs:

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Souta laughed hysterically, clutching his sides as tears streamed down his face as he watched his big sister run around the living room. She hadn't yet realized that she'd already gotten it off.

This was better than a video game!

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I hope you guys all laughed! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Here's the new chapter, for those of you who have waited. Another little snippet from the boring life of me! ;)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Inuyasha (though, if Rumiko Takahashi did decide to give ownership rights away, I'd jump up and down waving my arms around wildly, screaming at the top of my lungs: 'ME! ME! ME! PICK ME!') but sadly I don't believe that would ever happen.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Paranoia**

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." Kagome counted as she tossed the tiny pieces of paper onto the top of the ever-growing pile on her desk. She reached for another sheet of paper and began tearing it. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" she called, still cheerfully tearing her paper.

The door opened and in walked Sango.

"Watcha'-" she stopped and stared.

Kagome glanced up to see her best friend giving her a 'WTF' look.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Sango just shook her head. "You are so...strange."

"And damn proud of it!" Kagome chirped.

"You are aware that there is this wonderful invention called a paper shredder, right? You stick your papers in it and the machine shreds them for you." Sango informed her, trying to suppress her laughter.

Hr friend didn't miss a beat, making a face as she continued to rip.

"I don't like those things. They don't shred as thoroughly as I'd like. You never know...some weirdo might try to piece them back together to get my personal info! Nope, I'm not taking that chance."

"Yeah, but there's only one weirdo who wastes ten minutes of her life tearing papers into itty-bitty pieces and thinks someone might actually take the time to put them all back together _just_ to get your personal information, and her name is Kagome." Sango grumbled and then laughed. "Paranoid much?"

Kagome huffed. "I'm paranoid just the right amount! Don't say I didn't warn you if it ever happens to you!"

Sango laughed, shook her head, and turned to leave. "I can see you're busy, so I'll just come back later."

She looked back one more time to see a satisfied gleam enter her friend's eyes.

"Ha!"Kagome exclaimed and mixed the pile of tiny pieces of paper around. "Let's see someone try to piece all _these_ back together!"

Sango closed the door and shook her head.

"Only you, Kagome." She walked down the hallway, laughing to herself about her friend's strangeness.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked it! Please feel free to drop me a review, it would be greatly appreciated! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_**Here's the 4th chapter. I hope you all like it and I hope you get as many laughs out of this as I did! And yes, I give you all permission to laugh at my expense. Enjoy! ;)**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I still do not own InuYasha, I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit. :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting Noticed**

Kagome took a deep calming breath before she opened her front door and stepped outside into the fading sunlight. The butterflies in her tummy flew into a frenzy when InuYasha's golden eyes landed on her. He gave her that heart-stopping, lopsided grin of his that always left her feeling breathless and then returned to the conversation he'd been having with Miroku.

Feeling disappointed that he'd looked away sooner than she would have liked, she took her seat across from him in the circle of their friends. Why did lack of his attention make her feel like this? It wasn't like he thought of her as anything more than a friend anyway, so why did she feel so irritated about it today? Maybe she was tired of just being his friend. Yes, that was it. She wanted him to stop thinking of her as _just a friend_. She was in love with him and she just wanted him to notice her.

Her eyes suddenly widened and a mischievous smile tugged at her lips as a plan formed in her mind. She knew exactly how to get his attention: stretching. She had often rolled her eyes at the way Miroku always gaped at Sango when she stretched, even if she was only yawning.

Kagome knew that InuYasha wasn't as perverted as Miroku, and that it might not work, but it was worth a shot. As she admired the way the sun glinted off of InuYasha's silver hair, she kicked off her flip-flops and curled her toes in the cool grass; she had to make it look like she was tired and relaxed. Then she hid a wide yawn behind her small hand and her body arched. '_Score!'_ Kagome felt the weight of InuYasha's golden gaze on her as she stretched languorously, her shirt riding up a few inches.

She was so happy and giddy with excitement though, that she didn't notice she'd stretched too far for the flimsy plastic lawn-chair to hold her weight. Her blue eyes widened in surprise when her feet left the ground, a startled "Eep!" coming from her as the chair toppled backwards. A thunk was heard as the chair hit the ground. Everyone was silent for a moment before a chorus of ' "Kagome! Are you all right?" ' was heard.

Only one voice stood out to her though as she blinked up confusedly at the sky. '_InuYasha.' _Her cheeks turned scarlet and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. Well, at least she'd been wearing shorts instead of her usual skirt-she thought she might have died of mortification if that had happened.

A shadow fell across her and she cracked open one eye and almost groaned when she saw the golden eyes of her hanyou friend. Her blush deepened at his deep chuckle and the humor shining in his eyes. '_Oh Kamis, why me?'_ She wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. All she'd wanted was for InuYasha to take notice of her.

Well, he'd definitely noticed her this time.

**A/N: **_**This happened to me when I was at my grandma's house. Me and my cousin were sitting outside with one of the neighbors just enjoying the weather, but I stretched too far and the next thing I knew I was looking up at the sky. It was hilarious. The only good thing about that was that I have no romantic inclinations toward that neighbor; he knows I'm a dork, so it wasn't too unexpected! ;P Anyway, until next time, bye bye! ;)**_** Please review!**


End file.
